


Just a Dream

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Implied Character Death, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**spring_with_xan**](http://community.livejournal.com/spring_with_xan/)

Xander yawned as he struggled to fit the key in the lock of his room. This happened every night and it didn’t help that he was overtired. Trying to keep up with all those Slayers, it would try anyone’s patience, but today he’d been entrusted with the care of the youngest bunch. It was possible Buffy was punishing him for forgetting some kind of event though he couldn’t think of what. Finally tab A fit into slot B and he pushed the door open. It shut slowly behind him and he flopped himself down on the bed.

“Long day?”

Xander suppressed a scream as he sat up and turned around. Sitting on the desk on the other side of the room was someone he’d not seen for a very long time, Cordelia Chase. She was certainly different from the Cordy who’d left Sunnydale all those years ago. She projected maturity and confidence, but at a level that high school Cordelia would have been envious of. He blinked several times, staring at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Was it possible that her boobs were bigger?

“Hey, up here doofus.”

He moved his gaze from her chest to her face. Her eyes sparkled with a little anger; her hair was short, curling around her face which seemed rounder and softer than he remembered. “Sorry. What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

“I came to see you. I have friends in high places.”

Xander rubbed his eye, blinking again. “You’re not really here. You’re a remnant of The First.”

Cordy hopped off the desk and –flowed was the only he could describe it—towards him. Her hand touched his arm. “Corporeal as you are. Happy?” He just nodded.

“Have you seen Buffy or Willow? I know you guess weren’t like best friends or anything, but I’m sure they’d love to see you.”

She shook her head. “I can only stay so long.” She touched the bottom of his eye patch softly. “I’m so very sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have been there.”

“There wasn’t anything you could have done.”

“I could have been there for you.”

“It’s a nice thought, Cordy, but really, what are you doing here?”

“I have things I have to do, Xander. I won’t be able to see or talk to you for a while. I came to see you, patch things up.”

“Where are you going?”

“Does it really matter?” she asked.

She got closer to him. His body reacted, what normal red-blooded male wouldn’t?  “Cordy?”

“I have just one regret about our relationship, Xander. That we never became intimate. I wish we had so that Faith wouldn’t have been your first time. I think I’d like to correct that injustice before I leave.”

Her scent surrounded him as her hands roamed his body. Sweet mother of all that was holy how was he supposed to resist her? His teenaged self had thanked whatever forces had seen fit to get the two of them together then but now--“Cordelia, I--I can’t. I’m in a relationship.”

She pulled back and rolled her eyes in the familiar ‘well duh’ way she did. “Trust me just this once, Xander. Buffy won’t know.” She leaned in and kissed him.

Xander Harris was only human. There was a gorgeous, hot, former ex-girlfriend of his kissing him, wanting to have sex with him. If this was a dream, a hoax, a hallucination, it was the best damn one he’d ever been a party to. He melted into her kiss, closing his eye and sending a prayer to whoever was listening that his trust in Cordelia wasn’t misplaced.

They steered towards the bed, falling over each other as they landed on the mattress. Cordy gently tugged at Xander’s shirt. He sat up and stripped it off, showing off his buffer form. Cordy ran her hands over his abs appreciatively. “I like the new you,” she said.

“Same here,” he replied fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Cordy laughed gently. The rest of their clothes followed shortly. Xander was staring at a very naked Cordelia, his mouth dry. She pushed back against the mattress, straddling his body. She guided his hands to her breasts and his instinct took over.

He watched intently as she took him into her body. He briefly cursed Caleb for taking his other eye, but shook it his head clear. He should be enjoying this. Cordy leaned forward, wrenching a moan from his lips. He took her nipple in his mouth, tonguing it gently. She hummed in appreciation, moving a little more, grinding against him. Xander let her breast go and flipped them over. He hovered over her for a moment before thrusting into her hard. Cordy wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer.

Cordy whispered his name into his ear. He wasn’t going to last much longer if she kept that up. “Xander, please.” He turned them over again, letting her dictate the pace. She rose and fell above him, her eyes closed, her face awash in pleasure. He felt her tighten around him and he thrust up. She sighed something that sounded like his name and he babbled out something that might have been hers as he came. She collapsed against him, he held her closely, fighting off sleepiness.

He must have dozed off for a little while because the next thing he remembered was seeing her standing by the bed, buttoning up her blouse. She smiled down at him, brushing a hand through his hair. She leaned down and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. “Go back to sleep. Thank you, Xander. Have a good life.” His eye closed again.

The ringing of the telephone was persistent. Xander hated that Buffy had insisted that all the Scoobies get them in their rooms. He flailed for the receiver. It fell to the floor and there was a faint voice on the other end. He grabbed it and put it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Xander? This is Wesley. Wesley Wyndam Pryce.”

“Wes? Aren’t you in LA?”

“Yes. Xander, I have some news. It’s Cordelia—she—she passed away last night.”

Xander thought about the very realistic what he’d thought had been a dream. “I know,” he said, “Thanks, Wes.” He hung up and wished Cordy well, wherever she was.

 


End file.
